


Слава богу, это всего лишь сон

by prince_wales



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_wales/pseuds/prince_wales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внезапно гормоны мстительно напоминают Юури, что он, вообще-то, еще подросток</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слава богу, это всего лишь сон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Hail Delusion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132683) by allira_dream. 



За неделю до его восемнадцатого дня рождения гормоны внезапно решили напомнить Юури, что он, вообще-то, еще подросток. И это было совершенно нечестно с их стороны.   
Для начала Шибуя хотел бы знать, как много подростков были правителями целых народов? А скольким из них пришлось спасать этот мир (ещё и Землю в придачу) примерно каждые полгода? И скольких еще постоянно травмировали родная мать и лучший друг, регулярно подсовывавшие под нос яойную мангу?  
Вот пусть сначала попробуют всё это пережить, а потом Юури послушает, что они скажут о гормонах.  
Не то, чтобы он специально игнорировал природу: до того, как он в первый раз попал в Шин-Макоку, он замечал девчонок, ну, более или менее, а после долгого и утомительного дня ему нравилось мастурбировать, чтобы расслабиться.  
Но, опять же: мать без какого-либо чувства личного пространства, которая не утруждала себя стуком в дверь. И несносный любопытный старший брат, отказывавшийся верить, что он уже вырос. А затем (боже мой) его отец пытался поговорить с ним, и два раза это ему почти удалось, но он чуть не потерял сознание, поэтому Юури пришлось наконец признаться, что его мама уже с ним поговорила. Даже про оба возможных варианта. С диаграммами.  
Ну и наконец. Помолвка с красавчиком, которого ты ударил, потому что он оскорбил твою мать, но он вдруг решил не разрывать эту помолвку. И в итоге приходится делить постель с этим женихом, оказавшимся во сне настоящим Рокки Бальбоа. А потом, когда вы только-только привыкли ко всему, у вас появляется самая симпатичная в мире дочь, и она тоже спит в вашей постели (и тоже пинается ногами и руками во сне). Всё это точно не позволит вам спокойно остаться наедине с вашей рукой.

Но на самом деле Юури не был против. В большинстве случаев, когда он был в Шин-Макоку, он под конец дня слишком уставал, чтобы даже уединиться в ванной. А когда он был один в своей комнате на Земле и думал, не подрочить ли перед сном, то в большинстве случаев просто переворачивался на живот и засыпал в считанные секунды. И он вообще не жалел о том, что не получал разрядки, а на самом деле скучал по пинкам со всех сторон.  
Но как только Грете исполнилось двенадцать, она начала всё чаще спать в своей комнате и приходила к ним в кровать, только если ей снились кошмары. И наконец Юури просто перестал раз за разом настаивать, чтобы Вольфрам переехал в отдельную комнату. В конце концов, Шибуя прекрасно понимал, что он так привык к Вольфраму в своей постели, что теперь не сможет привыкнуть спать в одиночестве.

Возможно, гормоны просто почувствовали его слабость в тот момент, когда Юури совсем отказался от идеи когда-либо спать один в Шин-Макоку, потому что в Ту Ночь (и да, она заслуживает особого упоминания), как раз когда он надевал пижаму, Вольфрам вышел из ванной. Его волосы были темно-золотистого цвета из-за воды, и кожа покраснела… но вместо того, чтобы надеть свою обычную ночнушку, он надел форменную рубашку и мундир.  
– Э-э? Вольф? А где твоя пижама? – спросил Юури, потягиваясь.  
– В шкафу, конечно, – сказал Вольфрам, закатив глаза. – Мне надо уйти.  
– Что? Так поздно? – Шок Юури быстро перерос в беспокойство, и он нахмурился. – Что-то случилось? Если что-то…  
– Не все в этом мире связано с тобой, слабак, – Вольфрам фыркнул, продолжая застёгивать мундир. – Я солдат, помнишь? Это означает, что иногда мой отряд и я должны брать на себя ночное патрулирование, даже если ничего не происходит.  
– О, – после слов Вольфрама Юури слегка покраснел, но он знал, что лучше промолчать о том, что иногда он действительно забывал, что Вольфрам – солдат. Он ещё дорожил своей шкурой, спасибо большое. – Значит, ты сегодня ночью вообще не придёшь?  
Вольфрам кивнул, сидя на краю кровати так, чтобы удобно было надеть сапоги.  
– Я вернусь около шести утра, если ничего не случится, – Вольфрам встал, бросил мимолётный взгляд в зеркало, убедившись, что его форма безупречна, за исключением нескольких тёмных пятен от накапавшей с волос воды, которые он безуспешно попытался стряхнуть рукой. – А тебе бы лучше ещё спать, когда я вернусь, изменник.  
– Шутишь? – Юури улыбнулся, прежде чем плюхнуться на широкую кровать прямо посередине, вытянуть руки и ноги что было сил и подвигать ими, как будто делая снежного ангела. – Это первый раз за годы, когда кровать в полном моем распоряжении! Я собираюсь воспользоваться этим, чтобы спать, спать, и еще немножко поспать.  
Вольфрам фыркнул, но Юури знал его достаточно хорошо и мог отличить раздраженное фырканье от удивлённого, даже если при этом Вольфрам бурчал под нос что-то о «слабаках-изменщиках, которые должны скучать по своим женихам, а не наслаждаться постелью в одиночестве», поднимая меч и направляясь к двери.   
Юури приподнялся на локтях, глядя ему в спину.  
– Эй, Вольф?  
– Ну что теперь? – спросил тот, оглядываясь на жениха, приподняв бровь.  
– Будь осторожен, хорошо?  
Выражение лица Вольфрама смягчилось, вероятно, без его на то согласия, и стало так похоже на Конрада. И это зацепило Юури – то, каким счастливым мог выглядеть Вольфрам, если всего лишь попросить его беречь себя.  
– Конечно, буду, – ответил он, прежде чем раздражённо закатить глаза. – Я же не слабак, в конце концов.  
Юури бросил в него подушкой, но попал в закрытую дверь.

А потом Юури не мог заснуть, как ни старался. Он пытался. Он считал и овечек Ти-Зо, и мишкопчёл, и маленьких пыхтящих Почи, которые пускали клубы дыма из пасти, и песчаных панд. Он перебрал почти всю фауну Шин-Макоку. И единственное, что из этого вышло: он решил сказать Гюнтеру, что они должны в ближайшее время сходить в поход с палатками.  
Кровать была слишком большой и слишком холодной. Юури остался в середине, но даже несмотря на то, что он сильно вырос, он не мог коснуться краев кровати даже кончиками пальцев. Его мозг просто сигналил ему, что он был в Шин-Макоку, а в Шин-Макоку он спит по крайней мере с одним другим человеком в кровати (иногда больше), и эта необычная ситуация мешала ему заснуть.  
Юури перевернулся на одну сторону, потом на другую, подальше от синего лунного света, пробивающегося в открытое окно, схватил подушку (Вольфрама) и вздохнул. Он подумал, что мог бы пойти найти Конрада, вдруг тому захочется с ним поговорить, но будет неудобно, если Юури его разбудит. Он также подумал о том, что может пойти на кухню за молоком и печеньем, но быстро отмёл и эту идею. Шибуя устал, и до того, как Вольфрам сказал ему о своем уходе, он был готов спать так долго, как только мог.  
– Черт, это безумие! – закрыв лицо подушкой и подавив разочарованный стон, заскулил Юури, спихнул ногами одеяло в сторону и приготовился считать Кохи до тех пор, пока не сможет заснуть.

– О чем ты, Юури?  
Юури отнял подушку от лица и присел, морщась от света зажжённой Вольфрамом лампы и глядя, как светловолосый мазоку покачал головой и снял пальто. Вода капала с его одежды и волос. Снаружи, было слышно, шёл дождь, и Юури почти физически ощущал, как его переполняло марёку, и тело покалывало, как от ощущения прохладной воды.   
– Вольф? Что-то случилось?  
– Дождь, – сказал Вольфрам, пожимая плечами и качая головой. – Он слишком сильный. Сам подумай, разве кто-то решит выйти на улицу, чтобы что-то украсть в такую погоду? Если да, то они определённо этого заслуживают.  
Юури был удивлен этим замечанием и хотел уже заявить, что нельзя говорить такие вещи, но тут Вольфрам расстегнул последнюю пуговицу на рубашке и снял её.  
Дождь промочил Вольфрама насквозь несмотря на плащ, даже сквозь мундир; его белая рубашка полностью промокла и стала совсем прозрачной, она липла к коже так, как Вольф терпеть не мог, и Юури это знал. Он почти видел, как мурашки бегали по спине и рукам Вольфрама, и в горле у него пересохло, а Вольф сел на край кровати. Свет лампы играл в его потемневших волосах, на белой коже и элегантных изгибах его спины.

Безумие. Он ведь и раньше видел Вольфрама голым и промокшим насквозь; и то, и другое, скорее всего, происходило чаще, чем Юури мог запомнить. Однажды Вольфрам решил, что они должны принять вместе ванну, и Юури довольно быстро пришлось отказаться от того небольшого личного пространства, которое он мог себе позволить, по крайней мере, в Шин-Макоку. А с путешествиями между мирами, которые предпринимали он и часть его ближайших соратников, он привык видеть, как Вольфрам ворчит, снимая с тела прилипшую мокрую одежду.  
Но в этот раз что-то было по-другому. Юури едва осознал, что встал на колени на кровати, просто чтобы посмотреть, как Вольфрам борется с сапогами. Он видел, как вздрогнул Вольфрам, когда один сапог с тяжелым стуком упал на пол, и, когда он дотронулся до его плеча, тот был на удивление тёплым. Неужели у Вольфрама уже жар?  
– Юури? – спросил Вольфрам, оглядываясь, всё ещё держа второй сапог в руках. Он немного хмурился, а с прядей волос, падающих ему на глаза, ещё капало. «Ему стоит принять теплую ванну», – подумал Юури, пока его рука потянулась убрать несколько прядей мокрых волос со щеки Вольфрама. – Что-то не так?  
Да, решил Юури, а, может, и нет, а, может, и то, и другое. Он просто знал, что Вольфрам сидел на кровати, и что ему было холодно, и что Юури вдруг жаждал коснуться его кожи, чтобы убедиться, что она ещё теплая. Взгляд Вольфрама из-под полуопущенных век стал тяжелым, и Юури оказался слишком близко к его лицу, достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать его дыхание на своих губах.  
– Не тяни, – пробормотал Вольфрам, и Юури понял, что он собирался поцеловать Вольфрама – и что мало чего на свете он сейчас хотел сильнее. – Слабак.

Послышался тяжелый стук. Вернее, даже два, хотя один был громче другого.  
– Юури? Я разбудил тебя?   
Он, конечно, не ответил.  
– Ай, – простонал Юури с пола, и его копчик с ним согласился.  
– Ты в порядке? – голос Вольфрама заставил его сразу же открыть глаза и оглядеться. Серовато-розоватый восход заглядывал в окно, но было всё ещё достаточно темно, так что, по подсчётам Юури, у него было ещё по крайней мере два часа сна перед тем, как Гюнтер придёт будить его. Вольфрам уже снял мундир и расстегнул рубашку, и теперь смотрел на Юури тяжёлым, но полным заботы взглядом.  
– Ночью шёл дождь? – спросил Юури с колотящимся сердцем. Он понял, что у него наполовину встал, и он точно не знал, что с этим делать. Или недостаточно для этого проснулся.   
Вольфрам моргнул.   
– Дождь? Нет. Юури, что-то случилось?  
– Фух, всего лишь сон, – Юури нервно засмеялся, двигаясь медленно, сначала садясь, а только потом ложась на кровать. Он молил всех известных и парочку лично выдуманных богов, чтобы только Вольфрам не заметил его стояк.  
Вольфрам закатил глаза и потянулся за ночной рубашкой.   
– Тогда снова засыпай. Похоже, тебе это нужно, слабак.  
Да, замечательный, удивительный сон, где он не будет мечтать о мокром Вольфраме, или о Вольфраме, который так на него смотрит, или ещё о чем-либо, на самом деле; только блаженное беспамятство. Если ему придётся ждать таких снов каждый раз, когда он будет оставаться в постели без Вольфрама, то в следующий раз он первый пойдёт спать с Гретой, поклявшись, что ему приснился кошмар. Он, в конце концов, проснулся, тяжело дыша и слегка в панике, и…  
Юури покачал головой, перекатился на свою сторону кровати, закрыл глаза, прилагая все усилия к тому, чтобы не думать больше о том сне. К счастью, он успел задремать к тому моменту, когда Вольфрам присоединился к нему. Когда матрас прогнулся и Вольф передвинулся поближе к середине кровати, Юури не был удивлен, и просто зарылся поглубже в простыни.  
– Сегодня будет дождь, и я так рад, что не мне выходить в патруль, – зевая, пробормотал Вольфрам. – Будет буря, скорее всего. Ну, это будет паршивый патруль, но, в любом случае, не трудный. Дураков нет пытаться что-нибудь украсть или устроить в шторм. А если и найдутся такие – так они заслуживают остаться безнаказанными.   
Юури распахнул глаза и больше не смог уснуть.

***

– Ваше величество?  
– Не называй меня так, Конрад, – пробормотал Юури, по-прежнему читая документы так быстро, как только мог, хотя его взгляд казался остекленевшим. – Ты дал мне имя, так по, крайней мере, мог бы им пользоваться.   
Ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать, что Конрад улыбался, но Юури всё равно поднял глаза, потому что это была одна из тех маленьких вещей, ради которых он всем этим занимался. Он увидел, как Конрад покачал головой и с нежностью посмотрел на него, прежде чем вернуться к чтению документов. Итак, они должны были поднять налоги на 0,2 %, чтобы восстановить мост и…  
– Юури?  
Ну, Гюнтер, казалось, всё хорошо продумал, а Юури убедится, что это максимум на несколько месяцев, поэтому, конечно…  
– М-м-м?  
– Вы с Вольфрамом поругались?  
– Черт! – выругался Шибуя, когда кончик пера сломался и оставил кляксу на важном документе. И это был длинный документ на три страницы. Бедный Гюнтер.  
Конрад всё ещё смотрел на него с улыбкой, и Юури задавался вопросом, сколько времени для поиска достойного ответа даст ему испорченный документ. Будет ли достаточно сделать вид, что он не расслышал? Можно ли сказать, что он что-то услышал на улице? У него день рождения через три дня, и приглашённые дипломаты и дворяне уже начали прибывать, и обеспечение безопасности растет, так что наверняка…  
Но Конрад все еще смотрел на него, и Юури мог бы сказать, что королевская мишкопчела появилась снова и в этот раз напала на них, как Годзилла, а Конрад всё равно бы всё понял.  
– Нет, мы не поругались… – ответил он, и это было правдой. Просто у Юури появилось очень много работы и почти не осталось времени на Вольфрама. Хотя его всё равно было много, потому что они как-никак спали в одной постели.  
И правда, почему Вольфрам всегда спал именно в ночной рубашке? Мало того, что это просто смешно (и Юури по прежнему так считал), так Вольфрам еще так ворочался во сне… Когда он просыпался, он видел посапывающего Вольфа, чья розовая ночнушка каждый раз задиралась до бедер или талии, или иногда она съезжала и оголяла плечо. Ну и как вообще на такое реагировать?!  
А реагировать надо холодным душем, как выяснил Юури. Частым-частым-частым холодным душем. Никогда прежде Юури так не радовался, что его день рождения приходится на лето, как в этот раз.  
– Хм. Конрад?  
– Да?  
– Допустим, у тебя есть… друг. И этот друг узнал, что ему нравится па… я имею в виду, ещё один друг! И если этому другу нравится другой друг, но он долгое время утверждал, что он ему совсем не нравится, а теперь вот понравился, и ему стали сни… Я имею в виду, он стал много думать об этом другом друге, что ему делать? Я имею в виду, им! Что им делать?  
Улыбка Конрада оставалась доброй и мягкой, и Юури уже почти успокоился, когда тот заговорил.  
– Я думаю, ты должен поговорить с Вольфрамом, – ответил Конрад, забирая у Юури сломанное перо и вытирая испачканные пальцы платком. – Тем более, что он о тебе беспокоится.  
И была у Конрада одна черта, которая одновременно и восхищала и раздражала Юури – в большинстве случаев он был прав. С Муратой, кстати, было точно так же. Как тут поспоришь, когда их слова звучат так чертовски верно.

***

Парадная форма Вольфрама была сделана из более темного и более качественного материала, отделка на шее и запястьях была из золота и серебра. И если иногда Юури и забывал, что Вольфрам был солдатом, то он никогда не забывал, что тот был принцем: со такой внешностью и осанкой он играл эту роль почти идеально и выглядел как принц из сказок, которые мама Юури читала ему в детстве.  
– Ты что, наконец скажешь мне, что случилось? – спросил Вольфрам, глядя на его отражение в зеркале. Юури слегка поморщился, потому что его голос звучал не только надменно, но и обиженно.  
Проблема, из-за которой Юури не особенно хотел что-то объяснять, состояла в том, что Вольфрам был его другом. И это все меняло. Даже если он нравился Вольфраму в том смысле (и нет, все эти «изменник» и «жених» ещё ничего не значат, ведь гордость Вольфрама не позволила бы ему повести себя по-другому, даже если бы это не Юури ударил его и обручился с ним таким образом), так вот, даже тогда Шибуя не мог предугадать, как всё изменится между ними и что произойдет, если у них ничего в итоге не выйдет.  
Но Вольфрам в зеркале обиженно смотрел на него, как будто ожидал, что будет еще больнее, и Юури понимал, что не может дальше просто стоять и молчать.  
Поэтому он сделал глубокий вдох, потянул Вольфрама за плечо, заставляя того повернуться с раздражённым «Ну что?!», и поцеловал его.  
До того, как шок окончательно дошёл до сознания Юури, и где-то за три секунды до того, как он бы убежал и переплыл сто морей, лишь бы оказаться в Японии, Вольфрам вздрогнул, обнял его за шею и прижался к нему, отвечая на поцелуй.  
И Юури на собственном опыте выяснил, что Вольфрам умел целоваться, когда тот послушно раскрыл рот, и когда его губы дразнили губы Юури, и когда он тесно прижался к нему и наконец зажал между собой и стеной, раздвинув коленом его ноги.  
– Юури, – простонал Вольфрам, отрываясь от его губ, прикрыв глаза и сжимая бёдрами зажатую между ними ногу. Его кожа была чересчур горячей, заметил Юури, коснувшись его талии.  
– Я повелеваю духами огня, – произнес Вольфрам медленно, тяжело дыша (он правда сказал это вслух?). – Моя температура всегда чуть выше.  
И то, как он сказал это… Юури сглотнул, внезапно осознав, что если он сейчас откроет рот, то сможет сказать только что-то вроде: «Позволь мне остудить тебя». 

– Юури, что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Еще даже не рассвело, – пробормотал Вольфрам, зевая, и сел на кровати.  
Юури уронил голову на пол, едва подавив желание побиться об него лбом. Ещё сотрясения мозга ему не хватало. Или он расскажет Вольфраму всё как есть, или он попросит постелить ковер помягче со своей стороны кровати.  
– Что ты там делаешь? – спросил Вольфрам и наклонился, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он выглядел уставшим, вероятно, настолько же, насколько уставшим Юури себя чувствовал: день рождения был на следующий день, и надо было сделать еще дюжину вещей, и если даже ему приходилось брать на себя роль прославленного гида для некоторых высокопоставленных гостей, то Шибуя мог себе представить, что выпало на долю его помощников и друзей.  
– Ничего, – Юури возблагодарил небеса, что было еще слишком темно, так что можно было надеяться, что Вольфрам не увидит последствие его сна. Интересно, стоит принять холодный душ или лучше сразу утопиться? – Ты сам в порядке?  
– Ну да, только мой жених-слабак разбудил меня, – зевнул Вольфрам, падая на кровать. Из-за слабого лунного света, льющегося из прикрытого окна, Юури показалось, что тот слегка покраснел, и он коснулся кожи Вольфрама тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Ты горячий.  
– Я повелеваю духами огня, – Вольфрам закатил глаза, но не оттолкнул руки. – Моя температура…  
– Всегда чуть выше, – закончил за него Юури.  
Блондин нахмурился.  
– Да. Откуда ты… – но он снова закатил глаза, поворачиваясь, как будто только что вспомнил, что Юури, вообще-то, избегал его всю последнюю неделю. – Неважно. Иди спать, Юури. С днём рождения.  
Он что, правда хотел встретить свой восемнадцатый день рождения в этой почти-ссоре с одним из своих лучших друзей, к которому он, может быть, испытывал что-то большее? Юури нахмурился и посмотрел на плечо Вольфрама. Он ведь не просто считал, что Вольфрам красив. Разве он не заслуживает хотя бы?..  
Так что Юури сделал глубокий вдох и снова лёг на кровать, теперь как можно ближе к Вольфраму, касаясь коленями его ног. И прежде чем передумать, Юури обнял его за талию и почувствовал, как тот весь замер.  
– Какого чер… Юури?!  
– Ничего? – спросил он, радуясь, что Вольфрам не оборачивался. Он прижался лицом к плечу Вольфрама, желая как-то всё объяснить, не открывая рта. – Ты же не против? В смысле, если против, то…  
Вольфрам помолчал несколько мгновений, а потом его рука нежно коснулась руки Юури.  
– Конечно, я не против, – пробормотал он тихо. – Слабак.  
Юури улыбнулся, обнимая Вольфрама чуть сильнее. Он закрыл глаза, планируя доспать всё, что осталось от ночи.   
И если ему будут снова сниться такие сны, что ж. Он был уверен, что они с Вольфрамом смогут с этим справиться.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей непревзойденной бете Faerydae! *___*  
> Работа переведена в рамках ЗФБ-2015.


End file.
